


Rose Wing Fic

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Rose, Wings.
Kudos: 1





	Rose Wing Fic

Rose awoke, blinking blearily at the ceiling of the bedroom on the TARDIS and trying to remember just what exactly had been in that last cocktail. Those last dozen cocktails. Oh dear sweet holy Mary mother of Christ but her head hurt. The next time the Doctor decided the 70s was a good place for a drink and a dance, she was going to -- well, not say no. Suggest they nip to the 50th century for hangover cures first.

Clutching at her aching head, she tried to roll over onto her back only to find she couldn't. Her back ached weirdly and there was something blocking the movement of her shoulders, weird lumps under the covers right next to her. Biting back a moan, she forced herself to sit up, eyes clenching closed by themselves as the shifting and the sudden light sent fresh hot nails of pain banging into her skull.

Okay, Rose, she told herself. This is just that night you and Jimmy Stone did the run of the optics in the White Bear. Breathe through it. Everything's fine. No need to panic. Breathe.

She risked cracking her eyelids open a little and, when that went off without a hitch, opened them completely, took another deep breath, and looked around.

"Not tonight, Linda," mumbled the mop-haired Liverpudlian sprawled at her side.

Rose stared. Then she looked past him to see a man with long curly hair curled up around a guitar and another who was sucking on a pair of drumsticks in his sleep. All four of them, Rose included, were completely naked.

"Oh god," she moaned. "I've had Wings!"


End file.
